


Cop and Coffee

by tournesol5



Series: The Journey Of an Unexpected Couple [1]
Category: Dragon Age II, Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coffee, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6268342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tournesol5/pseuds/tournesol5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Stryker meets the new barista at his favourite coffee shop</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cop and Coffee

"It's too early" Stryker mumbled.

The young cop groaned when he got up. He hated mornings. Like seriously hated mornings.

"Morning, Kurtis" Kabal, his roommate and colleague, called as Stryker walked down the stairs. "You look like hell"

"Fuck off" he replied groggily. "Seriously how can you get up at this time of morning all the time?"

"Routine, sleepyhead" Kabal teased. "Get something to eat, shower and get changed. We'll pick up some coffee on the way to work"

A barely audible groan escaped Stryker's mouth as he grabbed a couple of protein bars out of the cupboard. He started to eat one as he moved towards the bathroom.

When he got there, Stryker looked in the mirror. He did really look like shit this morning. But that was his own fault for celebrating with a good friend of his about her promotion.

After he showered he got into his uniform a blue shirt, black trousers, boots and his cap. He looked all over his bedroom for his badge but he couldn't find it.

"Kabal" Kurtis shouted "Have you seen my badge anywhere?"

"Yeah, It's down here." Kabal replied "Sonya brought it here on her way to work earlier, saying you left it at the bar"

'Wow' Stryker thought 'She was more plastered than what I was yet she picked it up and brought it round'

"Cheers" Stryker thanked as Kabal handed him his badge.

Coffee was the only thing on his mind now. His mouth felt dry and his body needed the caffeine. He always had no desire to work until he had coffee in his system.

When they parked outside the Seventh Heaven Café, Kabal told him what he wanted and Stryker went inside.

He waited in line to be served and when he ordered he noticed an unfamiliar face.

"Hello, how can I help?" the barista asked politely.

Stryker couldn't say anything. He was mesmerised by his face. He snapped back to reality when the barista chuckled

"What?..Ohh" Stryker mumbled, embarrassed. "two coffees please, one black, one white. To go"

"Of Course" the barista replied. "By the way, my name's Garrett. Garrett Hawke"

"Kurtis Stryker" Stryker introduced as the to men shook hands. "So how long have you been working here?"

"Only for a couple of days" Garrett responded "and here's your coffee"

Stryker thanked him and asked "Do you want to talk on a later date or meet after work or something"

This made Garrett blush "Sure, how about tonight, after work, I mean if your free of course"

"Yeah, that's fine" Stryker responded, blushing himself. "Here's my number" handing Garrett a business card with his number on.

"Great, I'll see you then" Garrett excitedly replied, shaking his hand one last time before Stryker left.

"Looks like someone's got a date" His co-worker Isabela catcalled

"Shut up, Isabela" Garrett sternly spoke but smiled.

Meanwhile as Stryker got into the car, Kabal was intrigued.

"You look like a cat that's got the cream. What happened?"

"I've just got plans for tonight" Stryker exclaimed happily

"Really?" Kabal wasn't convinced.

"Really" Stryker repeated.

Through the rest of the journey to work Garrett and Stryker messaged each other constantly like lovestruck teenagers. Kabal tried to look at some of them but Stryker always blocked his view or hid his phone. Garrett's colleagues also pestered him about the messages and he made sure that they didn't know what they were about.

Either way, both of them were extremely happy and nervous for the evening ahead of them.


End file.
